Most image display devices exhibit some form of geometric or color distortion. These distortions can have various causes, such as, geometric setting, non-ideal properties of the various optical components in the system, misalignment of the various components, complicated display surfaces and optical paths leading to geometric distortion and imperfections in the panels, etc. Depending on the system, the amount of distortion can vary greatly, from non-detectable to very objectionable. The effect of the distortion can also vary and may result in a change in the image color or a change in the image shape or geometry.